Total Drama Universe
by Author of Total Drama
Summary: Once again, Total Drama returns to the place it all began, Camp Wawanakwa. With 26 returning competitors from the first three generations, as well as 6 new faces from the Ridonculous Race, this season is in for a whole new set of love, hate, and drama! Welcome to, Total Drama Universe!


**Total Drama Universe:**

* * *

 _Episode 1 - Tigers and Griffins_

* * *

Chris walks out along the Dock of Shame, smiling his signature grin at the camera. He provides an extra wink before speaking.

"Hi, I'm Chris McLean, and I'm back once again. Three generations of cast members have passed, and as you can see, they have had quite the impact on this island," Chris states, motioning towards the restored Camp Wawanakwa.

"Here we are again, at the place where it all began. We have brought back a select few from each generation, and due to high demand, even a few from our sister show the Ridonculous Race. What horrors do we have in store for them this season? We'll have to see. . . Welcome back to Total Drama, where we are going to unite. The Total. Drama. Universe!"

* * *

 _~Opening Credits~_

* * *

"Welcome back once again to Total Drama, and we cannot wait to show you what's in store for this season. But first, we need to find out what campers will be participating this season," Chris exclaims. He turns his head out towards the ocean, which displays a boat coming ever more close.

"Here they are now, let's welcome back our campers, and for a few, welcome for the first time!" He grins. Chris watches as the boat pulls up to the Dock of Shame. The door slams open and one by one the campers file put.

"From generation one, Trent. Cody. Katie. Tyler. Noah. Leshawna. Bridgette. And Courtney," Chris calls out, as each camper comes out of the boat.

"You have some nerve forcing me to come back here Chris," Courtney snaps at Chris. All Chris does is smirk at her.

"Remember that contract you signed before first coming onto Total Drama, Courtney? That's for life," he responds. Courtney goes to attack Chris, before she is held back by Trent.

"Let me go!" Courtney screams, before Chef takes her arms and drags her away from Chris.

* * *

 _~Courtney Confessional~_

 _I am so over this show. Mark my words, this is the last time I come back here. Yes, I know I went out of my way to get onto the show in past seasons. However, Total Drama has ruined my life, so Chris better not expect me to play by his rules._

* * *

"Time to move on! From the second generation, Brick. Mike. Zoey. Scott. Dawn. B. Dakota, and Anne Mar-" Chris is cut off when he inhales the hairspray that comes from Anne Maria's hairspray canister. After a brief coughing fit, Chris snatches away Anne Maria's hairspray.

"Ah, whaddya think you're doing?" Anne Maria snaps, clenching her fists.

"It will be returned once I've finished speaking, you have nothing to fear Anne Maria, well at least not yet," Chris chuckles, waving her off.

"Oh my, your aura has gotten so much darker since the last time I sensed it," Dawn exclaims dramatically to Chris.

"Well that's going to be your problem, not my mine," Chris smirks, pushing Dawn back before paying his attention once more to the boat.

* * *

 _~Dawn Confessional~_

 _This is my first time returning to the show since I was unfairly kicked off last time. I must admit, I am a little overwhelmed by the opportunity, especially with the support the viewers have given me and large amount of demand for me to come back. Hopefully I won't let you guys down, I am truly honored to be this loved._

* * *

"From the third generation, we have Jasmine. Rodney. Sky. Samey. Dave. Shawn. Ella. And. . . Topher. . ." Chris grunts through gritted teeth.

"Hey Chris, great to be back in show business isn't it?" Topher exclaims, putting his arm on Chris' shoulders.

"Mhm, excuse me." Chris walks over to somewhere private, before calling his network.

"Why is he back?!. . . What do you mean you were struggling to find other people? . . . What about that guy that always made those stupid sounds? Even Leonard would have been an option. . . This better work out." With that, Chris hangs up and walks back over to the campers.

"Is there a problem Chris?" Topher asks.

"Moving on!" Chris interrupts, ignoring Topher.

* * *

 _~Topher Confessional~_

 _I think it goes without saying, Chris and I didn't end last season on the best of terms. I don't blame him for being mad, I mean I tried to dethrone him from his position. Regardless, that doesn't matter anymore! The Topher is back! This season, I'm in it to win it. Maybe they'll offer me a co-host position!_

* * *

"Finally, our new set of campers from the Ridonculous Race. We have Emma and Kitty from the sister team. Lorenzo from the step brothers team. Devin from the best friend's team. Jen from the fashion bloggers team. Jay from the adversity twins team. Taylor from the mother and daughter team, and finally, Brody from the surfer dudes. Unfortunately, we couldn't get Geoff," Chris adds on.

"Yet you got me Chris?" Courtney growls.

"Wait, why isn't Geoff here? What the hell Chris? You told me he would be here," Bridgette snaps.

"Calm down Bridgette, there are always future seasons," Chris replies.

"Geoff being here was the only reason I am back. What even makes you think I want to come back?" Bridgette challenges.

"Enough! We are getting this show on the road!" Chris shouts enthusiastically.

* * *

 _~Bridgette Confessional~_

 _I-I don't know what to think about not having Geoff here. I was certain he would be coming back. This might be a whole lot more challenging than I initially thought._

* * *

 _~Brody Confessional~_

 _Man, I wanted my bud Geoff here. He is the Ying to my Yang, it's weird not being with him. I guess I just have to start making new friends. That can't be too hard right? Kitty and Emma are here, so is Devin. Geoff's girl is around as well. Bridge knows what she is doing with this show, I might have to stick with her._

* * *

"Now, welcome to the new and improved Camp Wawanakwa!" Chris exclaims.

"Didn't you sink the island?" Noah asks in his dull voice.

"The island that we sunk, was a re-imagined version of the original island. While we cleared the toxic waste, a temporary and almost identical one was used. But this island campers, is the original!" Chris informs the group.

"Why back to this hell place? Y'all heads must be all kinds of messed up!" Leshawna accuses.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what are the teams?" Emma asks, sticking close to Noah in hopes that they will be assigned the same team.

"That's a good question Emma, allow me to explain," Chris says, as Chef drags over a board containing a map of the island.

"All of you are about to compete in a race, along this particular path. At the end of this race, you will find me, where I will present to you your first challenge. This challenge will determine the teams, and the losing team is to vote off one of their members. I hope tha-"

"No, I refuse to do this. You already want to make me run?" Courtney asks in outrage.

"Fair enough Courtney. You don't have to," Chris informs her. Amongst cries of confusion and anger, Courtney looks up in surprise.

"Wait, I don't?" She asks.

"Nope, not until 20 minutes have passed, because you have a penalty!" Chris laughs.

"Hey! That's not fair!" Courtney shouts.

"Should have thought about that sooner Courtney. I suggest you run when the times up, whatever team you end up on is going to be quite upset when you are dragging them behind. . ." Chris trails off. Courtney opens her mouth to speak, but closes it before she can say anything else to penalize her.

Suddenly, a helicopter comes from above, lowering a ladder which Chris grabs on to.

"See you at the finish line!" He calls out to the campers.

"Hey! What about my hairspray?" Anne Maria shouts out in anger.

"What this?" Chris shouts, holding up her hairspray.

"Well it's quite safe with me!" He calls out, before laughing as he is dragged into the helicopter.

"Your time starts now!" Chef barks.

"Son of a-" Anne Maria growls, before running as fast as she can along the path. She is followed by the rest of the campers, all fighting and shouting to beat the other, aside from Courtney who impatiently waits for her penalty to end.

* * *

 _~Brick Confessional~_

 _Are you kidding me? They give me a race as my first challenge? They couldn't be making this any easier for me. I'm ready to smash this challenge, and anyone who gets in my way._

* * *

 _~Leshawna Confessional~_

 _This girl has been training for this. A minute or two and I'm already_

 _leading the race, I can't even see anyone behind me. Goes to show just how much I'm gonna take this season by storm!_

* * *

 _~Dave Confessional~_

 _So. . . Um, I have to admit, this is going to be a little bit awkward. Last season, I really ruined things between Sky and myself. Watching the season back, I screwed up so many things! The finale, I don't even want to think about it. I want to try and fix things, but would she even take me back?_

 _*sigh*_

* * *

"Hey Sky!" Dave pants, as he catches up to Sky who runs with sheer determination. The reply that Dave hopes for doesn't come, instead the air is full of panting as the two of them run.

"Sky?" Dave asks, trying once again to claim her attention. Sky briefly looks at Dave, before scowling at him and running even faster, leaving Dave a bit behind her.

* * *

 _~Dave Confessional~_

 _Ugh. What have I done to us? You idiot Dave!_

 _*Dave slaps his head repeatedly*_

* * *

 _~Sky Confessional~_

 _Dave has some real nerve trying to talk to me. After what he did last season. After what he became. I can't even look at him. I have to ignore him, all he is going to be is a distraction, just like last season. I only made the finale because. . . he eliminated himself. Still, that doesn't fix things. . ._

 _*Sky looks unsure*_

* * *

"Emma, wait up!" Noah pants from a bit behind Emma.

"Noah, you need to speed up," Emma replies breathlessly. Noah looks exhausted, as he finally catches up with Emma and Kitty.

"I haven't done this much running, since the Ridonculous Race," Noah states.

"Neither," Kitty responds, sweating heavily.

"That's because you spend all of your time on the couch playing video games," Emma shoots at Kitty.

"Noah does as well sometimes," Kitty complains.

"Well Noah naturally isn't a physical person," Emma responds.

"Thank you for your kind words," Noah says flatly.

"I'm sorry Noah, you know it's true," Emma says sympathetically, affectionately touching his shoulder.

"Uh guys, a little less affection, a little more attention," Kitty sighs, snapping Emma out of a Noah daze.

* * *

 _~Kitty Confessional~_

 _I'm glad Emma finally started dating Noah and all, but on the Ridonculous Race, we almost got eliminated for it. This season of Total Drama, I hate to say it. . . I'm going to have to be independent. We can't get eliminated together, so at this point in time, I'm looking out for myself._

* * *

 _~Noah Confessional~_

 _Look, I know I screwed up the Ridonculous Race for Owen and I. But it paid off in the end, for me at least. This Total Drama season I'm taking seriously, if Emma or I win, we are splitting the money. So, now I can focus on all my intentions of winning this thing._

* * *

"Oh my god, why is running so difficult?" Dakota complains to nobody in particular as she sprints along the path.

"Move Hollywood, I'm going to kill Chris!" Anne Maria roars as she barges past Dakota.

"Hey!" Dakota screams, before getting knocked over and landing hard on the floor. Dakota groans, as she picks herself up, feeling her anger surge through her body.

"That was uncalled for," she growls through gritted teeth. Dakota begins to remember her early eliminations, and the abuse and torment that Chris put her through upon feeling the pain of falling over. She cannot help but twitch, glaring at the distant figure that is Anne Maria.

"No. I won't. . . Allow. . ." Dakota grunts, squeezing her eyes shut.

* * *

 _~Dakota Confessional~_

 _Okay, so I might still have a couple of things wrong with me. That radiation really ruined me, no agent will take me anymore! All the reporters, the paparazzi, they're all gone! So yeah. . . It's pretty hard to control myself sometimes. Ha ha ha . . . hmm_

 _*Dakota looks embarassed*_

* * *

"Rahhhhh!" Dakota roars, skin turning scaly and an orange tinge. Her nails become sharper and her eyes become yellow, while her body grows muscular and bigger. Dakota sprints forward chasing after Anne Maria with immense speed.

Dakota charges past Jasmine, who takes little notice to her as she has her own problem on her hand. Rodney follows close on her heels, trying to profess his love for her.

"Jasmine, yo- th- o- I- kn- i-. . . I-I know its t-true love!" Rodney exclaims with a worried look. All Jasmine does in return is glance at him in confusion.

* * *

 _~Jasmine Confessional~_

 _What did he say? I still think he might have a couple of problems, so it's best not to get annoyed at him. He can't help it. I do have to try and get away from him though, I'm going to have to up my game._

* * *

Jasmine begins to pick up speed, leaving Rodney a few feet behind her.

"Nuuu, my love, d-don't um. . ." Rodney calls out. Jasmine groans, slapping her forehead with her palm.

"Where are you Shawn?" She mutters to herself.

Shawn leaps from tree to tree, swinging off of branches and landing safely on stable ones. He looks around himself carefully, keeping an eye out for possible foes. When the coast appears clear, he leaps out of the tree and begins running through the bushes.

* * *

 _~Shawn Confessional~_

 _I know what you're thinking. That I'm still some lunatic that thinks we are living in the zombie apocalypse right? Don't worry, my experience with Total Drama Pahkitew Island taught me a lot of things. One, how to talk to girls. Two, how to make friends. Three, we aren't living in an apocalypse. I'm sure I weirded a few people out, but I'm smarter now, and I know that I need to chill on the zombie stuff. That being said, I'm just used to this style of travel, so trees and bushes are my thing._

* * *

"It sure is nice to see an island that isn't entirely robotic like Pahkitew was," Shawn says to himself, as he takes in the nature around him. As he makes his way through the bushes, he watches as a family of squirrels make their way up a tree, and a bear scratching it's back on the same tree.

Shawn breathes deeply through his nose, to take in the sweet aroma of nature. However, that's not all he smells. Shawn's eyes widen drastically, as he picks up a reeking smell.

"Ugh. What is that smell?" He complains. That's when he begins to hear heavy growls, coming from the bush beside him. Shawn hesitantly peeks into the bush, before jumping back in alarm as a rampaging figure jumps on top of him, smashing him repeatedly over the head.

Shawn only gets a moment to take note of his decrepit clothing, greenish skin, scraggly auburn hair, and rat looking face. The figure snarls at him, before Shawn grabs its hoodie and throws the figure with as much force as he can muster into the tree.

"ZOMBIE!" Shawn screeches, running as fast as he can onto the main path, screaming with all of his voice.

* * *

 _~Shawn Confessional~_

 _I knew it! I was right!_

* * *

"Ha ha ha, got to go faster to keep up with me! Only. . . one person I know can beat me in a race," Brick laughs, mocking Tyler who struggles to keep up with him.

"Oh yeah? Well. . . I'm fast as well," Tyler replies glumly.

"Nice try, but I'm not even going my full speed capacity, you have a lot to learn about physical activity," Brick comments as he runs away, leaving Tyler behind him.

"Aw man," Tyler groans, before sprinting even harder.

* * *

 _~Tyler Confessional~_

 _This guy already seems like a jerk. What does 'he' know about sports, I've been playing sports all my life. Brick is going to find out the type of athlete I am, and it's going to be soon._

* * *

Tyler manages to catch up to Brick, full of sheer determination. Brick glances over in surprise, before grinning at him.

"I must say, I'm impressed by your efforts, but it's still going to take a whole lot more to keep up my friend," he informs Tyler.

* * *

 _~Brick Confessional~_

 _Now that Jo isn't in this season, I'm pretty much the Top Dog in terms of fitness around here. My closest contender would have to be Tyler, so I have to keep a close eye on him. As long as he stays a step behind me in his performance, I shouldn't lose._

* * *

Taylor walks along the path, looking around in confusion. Mumbling to herself, she gradually gets more and more angry.

* * *

 _~Taylor Confessional~_

 _I don't exactly know what was going on in Chris' mind, but some of us have never been here before. I'm so lost right now; I don't know where I'm going. I could have used my phone, but they confiscated it, and I don't have my mom here to help me out. I guess I'm on my own for this one._

* * *

"This is such a stupid challenge. You could have at least given some of us directions Chris. Ugh," Taylor calls out in frustration.

"Hey, do you need a hand?" A voice asks from behind Taylor. She looks around to see a scrawny boy, looking slightly awkward.

"Um, well do you know what direction to go?" Taylor asks hesitantly.

"Yeah of course, I've been on this island before."

"Okay then. I'm sorry but, I don't know your name," Taylor says with embarrassment.

"My names Cody, here I'll show you the way," Cody informs her.

* * *

 _~Cody Confessional~_

 _Wow, she's beautiful. I've got to play this cool. The_

 _last time I tried too hard, and I totally ruined my chances with Gwen. To be fair, she was always interested in Trent. This season however, is different. I'm already in Taylor's inner circle by helping her out, I've just got to subtly keep it up._

* * *

"So uh, do you play any sports?" Cody asks.

"No, I used to do swimming but then I found out my daddy bought all my trophies," Taylor responds.

"Oh, well do you like. . . movies?" Cody asks unsurely. Taylor looks at Cody in question.

"Do I like movies? Uh, yeah, I guess," she responds.

* * *

 _~Cody Confessional~_

 _Do you like movies? DO YOU LIKE MOVIES?! What was I thinking? Everyone likes movies, that's such a stupid question to ask. This may be more difficult than I thought. I've got to get more personal, dig into her interests and not be as bland as 'do you like movies?'_

* * *

Devin runs at a steady pace, a sad look evident on his face. He sighs, staring ahead at his incoming path.

"Hey man, are you okay? You look a bit down," Trent comments, running up alongside Devin. Devin glances over, shaking his head to get out of his sad stupor.

"Wha-, no I'm fine," Devin responds quickly.

"It's alright if something's wrong, I get it. New show, new people, it must be pretty overwhelming," Trent reasons. Devin sighs, before staring ahead.

"No, it's not that, it's just my girlfriend Carrie. She isn't here, and I'm just missing her a bit," Devin informs Trent.

"I know the feeling man, I've had the same problems," Trent replies with understanding.

"Wait, you have?" Devin asks in surprise.

"Yeah man, Gwen was everything to me," Trent states.

"Gwen. . . the one that came runners-up in Total Drama Island?" Devin asks.

"That's right. But, things ended pretty sour between us. I've got no hard feelings against her, but I don't think it'll ever be the same," Trent comments.

"I'm sorry to hear that," Devin says sympathetically.

"Nah, it's alright. I've moved on," Trent replies.

* * *

 _~Trent Confessional~_

 _It feels like ages ago, the whole Gwen situation. I'm happy to say though, I don't care anymore. At this point, my entire focus is on the game. Total Drama Action was a complete screw up for me, but this time I intend to do better. I'm going to lead my future team as well as I can._

* * *

"Well anyways, let's get this race over. I'm interested to know what team I end up on," Trent says.

"So do I," Devin says, lighting up.

* * *

 _~Devin Confessional~_

 _Out of all the nut jobs I've already seen on this show, Trent seems one of the most level headed. He seems like a cool dude. I want to end up on his team, I feel like he would lead well. I have the feeling this could be the start of a potential new alliance._

* * *

"Hey guys what's up?" Brody asks as he runs up next to Bridgette and Katie.

"Oh hey Brody, not much," Bridgette responds. Brody flashes a pearly smile, before speeding up a bit.

"See you around!" Brody calls out from up ahead. Once he is out of ear reach, Katie speaks up.

"Ooh who is he?" Katie asks.

"He is one of the Ridonculous Race contestants, he is one of Geoff's friends. Well. . . his best friend actually," Bridgette informs Katie.

"He is soooo hot," Katie swoons. Bridgette raises her eyebrows in surprise.

"Oh. . . really?" Bridgette asks.

"Yeah totally!" Katie exclaims.

"Hmm, I never really thought about that before," Bridgette says softly.

* * *

 _~Katie Confessional~_

 _That new guy Brody, is so totally hot. If Sadie was here, she would definitely agree. I hope I end up on his team._

* * *

"Hey Bridge, you wouldn't mind if. . . you know, I started talking to him would you?" Katie asks Bridgette. Bridgette's eyes widen.

"Wha- why would I mind?! Bridgette asks slightly panicky, unnoticed by Katie.

"Well, he is your boyfriends best friend. I was just thinking if you wouldn't wa-"

"No, no, it's fine Katie, feel free to," Bridgette interrupts Katie.

"Yay, eeeee," Katie squeals as she stops both of them and tightly hugs Bridgette.

* * *

 _~Bridgette Confessional~_

 _I never took into consideration how attractive Brody really was. . . I can't think like that though. I've got a boyfriend! And to ruin Katie's intentions, what type of friend would that be? This is stupid. Geoff isn't here, so my only focus has to be winning this game._

* * *

Leshawna slows to a walk, as she looks behind her smirking heavily. The area around her is completely empty of the other campers, and she already knows she is triumphant.

"I wonder if first place gets immunity, because this gal is smashing this challenge," Leshawna calls out in glory.

"Where are y'all at? Am I that far in front?" she laughs, before continuing to run off.

* * *

 _~Leshawna Confessional~_

 _I may have gotten an early lead, but this is freaky y'all. How good can I be? No one else is in sight, I must be close to the finish. When I cross that finish line, they'll all know that this gal is the future winner of Total Drama Universe!_

* * *

B pants heavily, as he runs with all the effort he can muster. His body is slouched as sweat pours heavily down his face. B becomes surprised when he hears someone running up behind him. He glances back in horror to see that it is Scott that has reached him.

"Beverly! How are you doing?" Scott teases, running alongside him with ease. All B does is scowl at him in response.

"That's no way to treat your fellow camper, I think you should apologize," Scott says with a smirk. He puts a hand to his ear to make it look like he is waiting for an apology. Of course, B doesn't say anything.

"No? Well you're just going to have to pay in a different way huh?" Scott grins. Directly after saying this, Scott pushes and trips B, who falls off the path and into a deep ditch. Scott grins as he listens to B's screams all the way down.

* * *

 _~Scott Confessional~_

 _I've never liked Beverly. It's pretty obvious he is just a filler contestant to the show, plus he annoys the life out of me. I got him eliminated nice and early last time, and I can do the same here. Especially when he won't say anything._

* * *

B screams the whole way down, until he lands on a bouncy mattress, and onto the hard ground. He pushes himself up, looking around at his surroundings. B sees a miniature junk yard, where Chris must have disposed of all the spare parts that the show didn't need.

B only needs to see a couple of the items, before he comes up with an idea. The perfect moment to utilize his skills.

* * *

 _~B Confessional~_

 _*B punches his palm with an angry expression*_

* * *

"This is absolutely ridiculous," Courtney complains. Chef rolls his eyes before lounging on the chair he sets out.

"Can't you just let me go now?" Courtney asks.

"Sorry. Rules are rules. Only a couple more minutes now," Chef replies as he takes out a newspaper. Courtney huffs, before slouching against a nearby tree.

"I'm going to sue this show one day," she threatens. All Chef does in response is shrug.

"I'm already far enough behind! My team is going to vote me off at this stage!" Courtney cries out.

"I thought you didn't want to be here," Chef accuses from behind the newspaper.

"Well, I'm here now, I don't want to be the first person kicked off," Courtney says bitterly.

"It'll only be a matter of time before the other campers get sick of your attitude anyways, you won't last that long," Chef replies blandly.

"Even if that's true, I refuse to go first!" She screams, before grabbing Chef by the collar of his shirt to his surprise.

"Now let me go!" she growls, while Chef backs down in fear.

"Aight just go!" he replies in a panic. Chef releases a breath of relief when Courtney pushes him back and sprints off.

"Crazy girl. At least I don't have to put up with her anymore," Chef mumbles while going back to his newspaper.

* * *

 _~Courtney Confessional~_

 _I may be behind, but I'll be damned if I come in last place. I'm not getting eliminated first._

* * *

Samey runs with glee, taking in the beauty of the island. She cannot help but smile broadly as she stares ahead with determination.

* * *

 _~Samey Confessional~_

 _I'm really happy to be back and have another chance, but that's not even what I'm mostly happy about. Amy isn't here to ruin everything this time! Now I can be myself, and I might even stand a chance!_

* * *

As Samey runs, she reaches someone fairly new to her in appearance. This is until she recognizes the person who she runs with.

"Ella, is that you?" Samey asks. Ella looks at her, with long black hair and no princess clothing, but a normal top and leggings.

"Hello Samey," she says, voice sounding slightly sad.

"It's actually Samm-, oh it doesn't matter. Are you okay?" Samey asks, taking note of her rather depressed sounding voice.

"I'm okay, it's just I can't shake it," she replies.

"Shake what?" Samey asks.

"I still like Dave, but he won't like me. He still has eyes for Sky," she says glumly.

"I'm sorry about that. But don't let it get you down. Jasmine had this same talk to me during Pahkitew Island, and I've learnt to appreciate myself for who I am," Samey says with a smile.

"What do you mean?" Ella asks.

"Well, you seem to have found your identity, and I think you should embrace it. I'm sure there is going to be someone that likes this new you!" Samey exclaims happily. This seems to lighten Ella up.

"You really think so?" She asks.

"Of course! You look beautiful, and now that you've outgrown the singing and the princess stuff, I truly think you can find your true love," Samey informs her.

"Wow, thanks Samey. . . I mean Sammy!" Ella corrects herself.

"Don't worry, call me Samey," Samey says with a smile.

* * *

 _~Ella Confessional~_

 _Wow, I didn't realize just how much the way I acted held me back in people's perceptions of me. I only changed because I thought that Dave would like it, but I'm starting to like myself more. Maybe this new identity was what I needed for people to start taking me seriously._

* * *

"Is that a cashmere sweater," Jen asks as she passes Topher. Topher looks up in surprise, before answering her question.

"It sure is, the real deal!" He says with a cocky grin.

"Wow, I love it! If I had my phone, I would put it in my blog!" Jen exclaims.

* * *

 _~Jen Confessional~_

 _Tom, if you're watching, put that sweater in our blog. I want you to have purchased some before I get back!_

* * *

"I'm glad you like it," Topher says, arrogance fairly visible.

"You have a very good taste in fashion," Jen commends Topher.

"Well even if that's so, I still shouldn't have worn it. I'm getting too hot in it," Topher pants as he continues to run.

"I would be happy to show you some alternatives after the race," Jen offers as she runs with him.

"That. . . would be. . . great," Topher pants, growing hotter by the second.

"Uh, are you okay?" Jen asks with concern.

"Who me? I'm fine, here watch!" Topher exclaims. Topher picks up Jen, who gasps in surprise, before continuing to carry her as he runs.

"See? No biggie," he says.

* * *

 _~Topher Confessional~_

 _Never, have I met a girl who is as obsessed with clothing as much as I am. Wow, I wasn't expecting this, she's pretty, she is like me in a way, what is there to lose?_

* * *

"Sky please, can we just talk?" Dave pleads, once again catching up to Sky. Sky grinds her teeth before looking at Dave.

"No Dave. We cannot," Sky snaps before sprinting even harder.

"I just want to-"

"I don't want to hear it!" Sky shouts.

* * *

 _~Sky Confessional~_

 _Why does he persist?! Does he realize how hard it is for me to turn him away? Oh wait. . . he can't know that, otherwise he won't stop._

 _*Sky blushes slightly*_

* * *

 _~Dave Confessional~_

 _Aw man, I really screwed things up. I just need one opportunity to prove myself to her, and then I know I can fix things. . . I hope_

 _*Dave frowns, gulping*_

* * *

"The finish line," Sky breathes to herself, as she sees the incoming white line, as well as Chris standing there patiently. Upon seeing the finish, Sky floors it away from Dave, trying in all her power to come first. Dave however, has no intention of coming first. All he wants is to catch up to Sky.

"Sky you are first, you are part of the Terrific Tigers!" Chris announces as Sky dives over the finish line, somersaulting back to her feet.

"Yes!" She shouts in triumph.

"You also have immunity for the first time the Terrific Tigers lose a challenge," Chris informs her. While Sky celebrates, Chris looks up.

"And what do we have here? Our first member of the Glorious Griffins?" Chris asks, as he watches Dave about to reach the finish line.

* * *

 _~Sky Confessional~_

 _This is perfect! If Dave finishes after me, he will be put on the other team, and then he won't be able to distract me!_

* * *

"Sky!" Dave calls out.

"Move it shrimp!" Scott shouts as he knocks Dave to the side.

"No!" Sky screams, as Scott crosses the finish line.

"Scott, you are the first member of the Glorious Griffins!" Chris announces.

"You get immunity when the Griffins lose their first challenge," he continues on.

"Yes! Scott fist pumps.

"And Dave, you are now a member of the Terrific Tigers!" Chris announces, as Dave crawls over the line, reaching out for Sky.

* * *

 _~Sky Confessional~_

 _NO! God dammit!_

 _*Sky puts her face in her palms*_

* * *

 _~Dave Confessional~_

 _Yes! This is perfect! If I had known I would be put on the other team, I would have slowed down. Lucky Scott finished before me. Now I'm on the same team as Sky, and I can truly have a go at fixing things._

* * *

"I think I see the next member of the Glorious Griffins incoming!" Chris states.

"And it's. . . oh no." As Anne Maria leaps over the line, she jumps onto Chris, ripping the hairspray off of him as she growls with anger. She then goes on to spray her hair.

"Anne Maria, goes to the Glorious Griffins," Chris says bluntly, as he brushes the dirt off himself.

"Next time you take my hairspray, you a dead man McLean," Anne Maria threatens, before walking away to the restroom.

"Hold on, who the hell is that?" Dave asks as he squints at the path. Everyone screams in horror, as a monster crosses the finish line, roaring.

"Dakota?" Scott asks in horror.

"Where. . . Anne Maria?!" Dakota Hulk roars.

"Uh. . ." Chris says, before Dakota Hulk roars again and turns back around, disappearing into the forest.

"So Dakota becomes part of the Terrific Tigers!" Who else will join the Tigers? And who will go the Griffins? Find out next, on Total, Drama, Universe!

* * *

 _~Break~_

* * *

 _~Jasmine Confessional~_

 _I'm starting to think less and less that Rodney has problems, and more so that he is just obsessive. Either way, it's really starting to tick me off._

* * *

"Leave me alone!" Jasmine shouts in anger as Rodney continues to follow closely behind. Jasmine ignores the incoherent muttering that he gives, especially when she sees that the finish line is in sight.

"Thank god!" She celebrates, before giving one last sprint.

"Wait, my- I need, please," Rodney mutters, as Jasmine gets away from him. A few moments later, Jasmine crosses the finish line, sighing in relief.

"Jasmine congratulations, you are the newest member of the Glorious Griffins," Chris informs her.

"Oh goodie! Who's on my team so far?" Jasmine asks. To Jasmine's dismay, Chris points to Scott who picks his ear, and Anne Maria who strolls out of the bathroom.

"Great. . ." she mutters.

* * *

 _~Jasmine Confessional~_

 _Scott is trouble. I've seen how he works in past seasons, and he likes to throw challenges. I suppose if he made it here already though, he might be intending on doing well. As for Anne Maria. . . well, she finished before most people. All she needs is motivation._

* * *

"Jasmine!" Rodney's voice calls out from behind her. This triggers Jasmine, and she cannot help herself. As soon as Rodney runs to her after crossing the line, she punches him square in the face, sending him flying back a few feet.

"Rodney goes to the Terrific Tigers!" Chris exclaims.

"Leave me alone," Jasmine shouts.

* * *

 _~Rodney Confessional~_

 _Aw man, I think Jasmine might still be a little upset over me liking Amy for a bit. I hope she wasn't too hurt over it. Her love hit got me good, so I think she is sending me a message to try harder._

* * *

"So. . . uh," Cody trails off.

"Cody you don't need to ask me if I like everything in the world," Taylor says flatly.

"Yes, sorry, my bad," Cody apologizes, laughing nervously.

"Do you know where we are? How close until the finish line?" Taylor asks.

"It should be right around this corner," Cody replies, as they run around the edge of the path.

"There it is!" Cody exclaims in excitement, the finish line coming closer in sight.

"Wow, thank you," Taylor says sounding rather impressed.

"Don't mention it!" Cody says enthusiastically. The two of them reach the final feet of the race, before stopping before the finish line.

"You cross first," Cody insists.

"Okay," Taylor responds, making her way over the line.

"Taylor goes to the Glorious Griffins, and Cody goes to the Terrific Tigers!" Chris announces.

"Wait, what?" Cody cries out in disarray.

"Do I have to repeat myself Cody?" Chris asks.

"But you said the challenge we would be doing after would determine the teams!" Cody accuses.

"I lied," Chris smirks.

* * *

 _~Cody Confessional~_

 _I don't believe it! How could Chris do that? Now I'm not even on Taylor's team?! I'm already struggling, but he just made it a whole lot harder._

* * *

 _~Taylor Confessional~_

 _Cody was nice and all, but I'm not too fussed about being on the other team. I guess I'll have to learn how to play this game without him._

* * *

"Come on man give it up! You're not going to beat me!" Brick laughs as Tyler struggles to keep up.

"Yeah I will, you're going to choke!" Tyler bites back, trying even harder. Once they come around the corner, they see the final finish line.

"Time to end this," Tyler grunts, speeding up even faster.

"I don't think so soldier," Brick states, catching up relatively easy. It's neck and neck the whole way, until they are only a few feet out from the finish line. Tyler is just about to get back in the lead once again, before he trips over a rock and face plants into the dirt. Brick crosses the line, saluting victoriously as he stands in front of Chris.

"Brick! You're now a part of the Glorious Griffins!" Chris announces.

"It's an honor Chris!" Brick replies. Tyler begins to pick himself up, groaning in pain. He looks up just in time to see Dawn stroll past him effortlessly.

"Dawn, you are now a part of the Terrific Tigers," Chris informs her.

"Thank you very much Chris!" Dawn exclaims with excitement.

"Tyler my man," Chris chuckles as Tyler crawls over the finish line groaning.

"You are also a part of the Glorious Griffins," Chris announces. Brick steps over to Tyler, before offering his hand.

"Good effort team mate, maybe next time," Brick grins, as he helps Tyler up.

* * *

 _~Brick Confessional~_

 _I can see, this is already the start of a new friendly rivalry. Tyler is going to be a good challenge._

* * *

 _~Tyler Confessional~_

 _I completely botched that race. I need to prove that I'm better than Brick, but it's going to be tough._

* * *

Jay is about to collapse from the running, his effort is too much for his body to handle.

"I. . . can't. . . do. . . this. . ." Jay says with ragged breaths. Just as he is about to faint, he hears noises coming from the bushes next to him.

"Wha- what was that?!" He asks nervously. His answer is a riveting roar, that almost makes Jay jump out of his skin.

"WEREWOLF!" He screeches in fear, before sprinting away in a total panic.

"AAAAGH" he shouts the whole way around the corner. He isn't even relieved to see the end of the race; all he focuses on is getting away from the roar. Jay makes it over the line, clinging to Chris as he shakes in fear.

"Jay becomes a Terrific Tiger," Chris says bluntly, as Jay continues to cling to him.

"WHAT IS THAT THING?" Jay screams, as Dakota Hulk makes it around the corner. Before she can make it to the finish line however, she collapses to the ground, and begins to change back to Dakota.

"Nhnnn," Dakota groans.

* * *

 _~Jay Confessional~_

 _Okay, so I was convinced it was a werewolf. On the bright side, it caused me to finish the race. It is quite embarrassing though._

* * *

"Look! I see the finish line! Jay just finished!" Kitty calls out. Both Emma and Noah look ahead, to see that Kitty is indeed right.

"We aren't last!" Emma exclaims.

"Were we concerned that we were going to be?" Noah asks.

"Not now Noah, let's just finish before others get here," Emma insists, speeding up and passing Kitty.

"You guys finish first, I'm fine with finishing after," Noah says.

"Are you sure Noah?" Kitty asks.

"Yes just go!" Noah calls out. All three of them reach the finish line, with Emma crossing first and Noah crossing last.

"Emma becomes a part of the Glorious Griffins, Kitty joins the Terrific Tigers, and Noah also goes to the Glorious Griffins!" Chris exclaims.

"What?! The teams were meant to be decided later!" Kitty argues.

"Not the case Kitty, you are now a Tiger," Chris smirks.

* * *

 _~Kitty Confessional~_

 _So I really do have to be independent in this game. At least Emma can't hold me back this season._

* * *

 _~Emma Confessional~_

 _Don't get me wrong, I'm ecstatic that I'm on the same team as Noah. But I don't know how I'm going to go without Kitty._

 _*sigh*_

* * *

"So, you're sure you don't have Svetlana to help you out with this race?" Zoey asks in concern.

"Zoey, none of my personalities have been around since All-Stars. I swear they are gone," Mike insists.

"Especially Mal?" Zoey questions.

"Definitely, Mal isn't here anymore," Mike reassures Zoey.

"Have you ever thought that perhaps it might be a disadvantage not having your personalities anymore?" Zoey asks hesitantly.

"Well. . . Sometimes I suppose," Mike responds.

* * *

 _~Mike Confessional~_

 _It's been so weird without my personalities. Even though they got annoying at times, I couldn't help but accept that they were a part of me. Now, I just feel kind of empty._

* * *

"Mike! We're almost there!" Zoey exclaims, pointing at the finish line.

"Sprint Zoey!" He cries out, as he runs even harder now. It's only a moment before Mike makes it over the finish line, while Zoey makes it after him.

"Mike joins the Terrific Tigers, while Zoey joins the Glorious Griffins!" Chris calls out.

"What the hell?!" Mike calls out in horror.

"You two are on opposite teams, that's what," Chris grins.

"This is unfair! We were meant to have another challenge for this!" Mike shouts out in a rage.

"Sorry Mike, but that's the way the cookie crumbles," Chris replies. Mike storms off, grinding his teeth in anger.

"Mike, wait!" Zoey calls out after him.

* * *

 _~Zoey Confessional~_

 _I-I feel so bad for Mike. The loss of his personalities has been hard enough on him as it is. But now I can't be there for him, this isn't playing out like I had hoped it would._

* * *

"Woah, hold on a sec," Devin calls out, grabbing onto Trent's arm. He pulls Trent back before they fully turn the corner, causing them to be out of sight from the campers that have finished.

"Uh what's up?" Trent asks.

"I propose that. . . we start an alliance," Devin states. Trent blinks in surprise.

"An alliance?" Trent replies.

"Yes, are you in?" Devin asks.

"Well, we don't even know if we will be on the same team yet," Trent reasons.

"Oh but I do. I just saw how they determine the teams. It's by the order that they finish in. All we need is for you to finish, for me to wait for someone else to finish, and the I'll be put on the same team as you," Devin says. Trent, takes a moment, before nodding his head.

"Okay, let's do it!" Trent approves. Trent then continues running around the corner, with nobody else to finish in his place. Soon enough, he finishes the race.

"Trent, welcome to the Terrific Tigers!" Chris exclaims.

"Thanks Chris," Trent says calmly.

"And it looks like we have another camper arriving just now," Chris says. Trent and the other campers turn to see Lorenzo running towards the finish line, with Devin a few feet behind him. They both cross the line, Lorenzo just before Devin.

"Lorenzo becomes a part of the Glorious Griffins, while Devin joins the Terrific Tigers," Chris announces.

* * *

 _~Lorenzo Confessional~_

 _Ha ha! I beat Devin easy! Nobody stands a chance when Lorenzo is around! This won't be shown will it? I don't want to be voted off because I'm too good._

* * *

 _~Devin Confessional~_

 _It worked perfectly! Now I've got myself an alliance, this is going to be great!_

* * *

"I-I can't run anymore, I have to walk," Samey groans, slowing down to a walking pace. Ella does the same, still remaining a bit in front of Samey.

"That's okay, we're about to finish anyways!" Ella exclaims. Samey looks up to see the finish line, making her somewhat relieved.

"Thank god," she sighs. As they are a few feet away from the finish line, someone screaming can be heard from behind.

"ZOMBIE!" Shawn shouts running as fast as he can towards the finish line. Behind him, a humanoid creature follows closely, snarling and trying to catch him.

"Move!" He screams, before accidentally smashing into Samey. This causes them to smash into Ella, and brings all three of them over the line.

"Ella joins the Glorious Griffins, Samey joins the Terrific Tigers, and Shawn also joins the Griffins!" Chris exclaims. Shawn scrambles to his feet, hiding behind Jasmine.

"Get that zombie away from me!" Shawn cries out, as Chef grabs the creature and drags it away.

"That's not a zombie, that's Ezekiel," Noah informs Shawn.

"Who?" Shawn questions.

"Just an old contestant," Trent says.

* * *

 _~Shawn Confessional~_

 _How can an old contestant become that?!_

* * *

Samey rubs her head, groaning as she tries to get up.

"Need a hand?" Someone asks. She looks up to see Jay reaching out for her to grab his hand.

"Yes, thank you," she says softly.

"Are you okay?" He asks with concern.

"Yeah I'm fine, it's just my head is a little woozy," Samey responds.

"I've had enough concussions to know that you should be fine, here let me help you over to a seat," he offers, taking Samey's arm and leading her over to a vacant chair.

* * *

 _~Samey Confessional~_

 _Jay seems really nice, he isn't like other guys who all just pay attention to Amy. Even though Amy isn't here, it's a nice feeling to be paid attention to._

 _*Samey looks shy, blushes slightly*_

* * *

"Who's this coming up now? It looks like. . . no way," Chris says astounded. Courtney sprints towards the finish line, looking absolutely exhausted.

"I'm. . . going. . . to . . . kill. . . you. . . Chris," Courtney pants as she makes her way up to the line. However, before Courtney can do anything, she collapses as soon as she crosses the line, breathing ragged breaths as she lies on her stomach.

"And Courtney joins the Terrific Tigers!" Chris announces. A couple of the Tiger members grumble.

* * *

 _~Trent Confessional~_

 _I said I wanted to lead my team, but how am I meant to do that when I'm on the same team as a control freak like Courtney?! I hate to be manipulative, but I'm going to have to get rid of her as soon as possible._

* * *

"More people are now joining the teams, and here come some more campers," Chris says. Brody runs around the corner, closely followed by Katie and then also Bridgette.

"Wow you're so fascinating Brody," Katie gushes dreamily.

"Really? I always thought my life was pretty standard," Brody grins.

* * *

 _~Katie Confessional~_

 _I'm already in love with Brody. I just need to make him feel the same way about me._

* * *

 _~Brody Confessional~_

 _Katie seems like a cool chick. Way better than MacArthur turned out to be. I doubt she's interested though, that sucks man._

* * *

"Brody finishes on the Glorious Griffins, while Katie finishes as a Terrific Tiger!" Chris cries out.

"Huh? Hey!" Katie yells out angrily.

"And Bridgette finishes as a Griffin!" Chris continues.

"Aw damn, we are on opposite teams," Brody says. Katie glares at Chris, twitching heavily.

"Hey Bridge, you're a Griffin!" Brody exclaims, embracing Bridgette in a tight hug. Bridgette glances at Katie in alarm, who stares at the hugging pair absolutely fuming.

* * *

 _~Bridgette Confessional~_

 _Aw, I feel really bad that Katie didn't get on Brody's team. But how were we supposed to know it would end like this?_

* * *

"And following closely behind, Topher finishes as a Tiger, while Jen becomes a Griffin," Chris calls out.

"Chris, please, surely we can organize something here?" Topher pleads to Chris.

"Move it Topher, you're a Tiger," Chris says bluntly, before moving away.

"Now we are down to two campers left, two that still have not arrived. The pressure's on!" Chris calls out.

"Hey what's that noise?" Kitty asks. Everyone lifts their heads up to the sky, with some people gasping in surprise. A helicopter begins to lower down in front of the finish line, landing just ahead of it.

"Ah, I didn't request a helicopter," Chris says in confusion. The helicopters pilot jumps out just as the helicopter turns off. To everyone's surprise, the pilot is B. B crosses over the line, second last but still not last.

"B, you've become the last Terrific Tigers member," Chris announces, nodding his head.

"Gotta say man, that was impressive," he laughs.

"Now there is one last camper to come, the Glorious Griffins final member should be with us shortly."

* * *

 _6 grueling hours later. . ._

* * *

Leshawna stumbles out of the bushes, finding herself on the path right in front of the finish line.

"Oh heavens, found it y'all!" she exclaims, crossing the line. She looks up, her face falling as she sees everyone staring at her, with furious expressions on their faces.

"Y'all okay?" Leshawna asks.

"Leshawna, you are the last to finish," Chris says flatly.

"What?! But I was in the lead the whole time!" Leshawna says in disbelief.

"You were lost the whole time. You've been gone for 6 hours. There is no challenge anymore, there is no voting ceremony. Leshawna, you are the first camper to be eliminated from Total Drama Universe, for taking too long!" Chris snaps with anger.

"Wha-" Leshawna gasps. Chef grabs Leshawna, who fights against his strength.

"Let me go! This is unfair!" Leshawna shouts.

"Your elimination in Total Drama Island was unfair, this is completely justified," Chris says bluntly. All of the campers follow Leshawna and Chef to the Dock of Shame, where this seasons method for eliminating campers rests.

"We are very pleased to welcome back the Cannon of Shame! Now it's time to eliminate our first camper," Chris exclaims. Chef stuffs Leshawna leg-first into the Cannon of Shame, so that she lies down facing towards her destination.

"Any last words Leshawna?" Chris asks. Leshawna glares at Chris.

"I hate you McLea- AHHHHHH," Leshawna screams as she is blasted away into the distance. Chris then turns to the camera, giving a devilish grin.

"The teams have been made and we are one camper down. What will go down next episode? Who will go down the shaft of the cannon? Find out next time, on Total. Drama. Universe!"

* * *

 _~Teams in Order of Arrival~_

 _Terrific Tigers:_

 _Sky_

 _Dave_

 _Dakota_

 _Rodney_

 _Cody_

 _Dawn_

 _Jay_

 _Kitty_

 _Mike_

 _Trent_

 _Devin_

 _Samey_

 _Courtney_

 _Katie_

 _Jen_

 _B_

 _Glorious Griffins:_

 _Scott_

 _Anne Maria_

 _Jasmine_

 _Taylor_

 _Brick_

 _Tyler_

 _Emma_

 _Noah_

 _Zoey_

 _Lorenzo_

 _Ella_

 _Shawn_

 _Bridgette_

 _Brody_

 _Topher_


End file.
